


An Evening's Entertainment

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alphonse shows up in Central City, much to Roy's surprise.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa's baby, I just play paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening's Entertainment

“So, sir, any plans for the night?” Riza asked. 

“None at all, Captain.” Roy sighed. “It seems I am without any entertainment for the evening.” 

A soft laugh rippled through the air, and Roy raised his head, frowning his curiosity. There was something familiar about that laugh, though he couldn’t place it, not until Fuery walked through the door, followed by a taller man. The golden eyes were unmistakable as they swung his way, and Roy felt breathless, as if all the air had been sucked from his body. 

“Major General Mustang,” Alphonse Elric said. 

“Alphonse. It’s good to see you.” Roy rose to offer Alphonse his hand, even as Hawkeye and Breada exclaimed at how different Alphonse looked. Roy wondered if Alphonse had actually meant to squeeze his hand. He told himself he was a foolish old man, offering Alphonse some of the notoriously bad office tea, and smiling when Alphonse waved it off. 

“I have plans for later,” he said, “meeting some friends. I just wanted to check in. I’m leaving for Xing soon.” 

“So far away?” Hawkeye asked. 

Roy said, almost at the same time, “I’m sure the young princess will be happy to see you.” 

With a smile, Alphonse nodded. “It’ll be good to see everyone! I have so much to tell them, and to learn while I’m there.” 

“Won’t Ed miss you?” Fuery asked. 

“Ed’s going to the West, to study alchemy there.” Alphonse’s smile changed, warming at the mention of his older brother. “But I don’t think he’ll be there very long.” 

“He’s finally come to terms with how he feels about Winry?” Riza asked, the corners of her mouth tipping up in a knowing smile. 

Alphonse nodded at her – co-conspirators. “Granny Pinako and I have a bet that he’ll be back in Risembool. I gave him six months, she’s giving him nine.” 

“It’ll make it hard for you to collect your wages, won’t it, if you’re in Xing?” Roy asked. 

He turned that breathtaking smile Roy’s way. “Oh, I’ll have reasons for coming back to Amestris, sir.” Before Roy could react, he turned to Riza. “I wish I could stay longer, but I really am supposed to meet my friends.” They shook hands, and Riza wished him a pleasant journey, as did Fuery and Braeda. 

“It seems like it will be a far quieter country, without both Elrics in it,” Roy said, walking Alphonse to the door.

Alphonse offered his hand again, and Roy took it. “Don’t worry, sir. Brother can cause enough trouble by himself.” 

“That’s my issue. Without your calming influence, I dread what Fullmetal might come up with.” 

Laughing, Alphonse agreed, and took his leave. Roy didn’t watch him walk off down the hall, though he wanted to – there was the matter of the note Alphonse had passed him. Tricky, that, but Roy could tuck it in his palm until he reached his desk, and drop it into his lap for reading later. 

It seemed a tiny ember burning on his thigh while he waited for a chance to read whatever Alphonse decided to pass along to him. Finally, even Riza’s attention was turned elsewhere, and Roy opened the little scrap of paper, reading the invitation to dinner, at an exclusive restaurant. 

Well. Tonight’s plans just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
